


remembering her

by adventuretrinity



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, Hinanami - Freeform, Hinata Hajime Has Hanahaki Disease, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventuretrinity/pseuds/adventuretrinity
Summary: hajime has hanahaki for chiaki, but she's dead.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Kamukura Izuru/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	remembering her

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i'm uploading something here, i hope you enjoy ^^

flowers. he was coughing up fucking flowers. and for a dead girl. a dead girl he couldn't save.

as izuru kamukura he had many things he was guilty for, and that guilt gave him a dirty conscience, but this was his biggest regret.

watching the girl in front of him slowly lose her light, but never giving up hope.

just like how he acted in the game.

the memories burned him and he wishes he could forget, but that hairpin in his pocket was a physical reminder of the monster he was.

the flowers he coughed up were lilies. he wondered if lilies were her favorite flower. the petals were yellow and white, stained with blood.

he knew what he had to do, but he didn't want to forget her. 

he already lost his memories of the real her. the times they would sit in front of the fountain, playing stupid games until the sun set. she always beat him, but he still had fun. 

if only he could remember.

he's not willing to give up his memories of her from the game. he can't lose her again, although she had already been lost.

he coughed up another flower.

he wondered if heaven was real. would he be able to see her? would she forgive him?

he coughed up another flower.

no matter what, he wasn't going to forget her. he could never forget chiaki nanami.


End file.
